


Ashley OhNo

by Keilsans12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, LGBTQ, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Thank you for giving me this oportunity to write this. Honestly jut writing this was the best experience of my fucking life. I- I wanna cry after finishing it even though its my own story and you should be the one to cry at the end of this. Now go read it.
Kudos: 1





	Ashley OhNo

Ashley laughed loudly as she looked in the side mirror at the blue flying ships behind her. “Idiots! You can’t arrest a queen!” Ashley turned on her alien radio listening to the newest pop music from her planet which wasn’t much to listen to since almost all the famous artists on her planet are dropping like flies as we speak.

“Blair set course to um…” Ashley opened the planet guide looking at the different planets. ‘I wanna go somewhere that is my temp not somewhere that is hot or gross and muggy and full of ugly beings. Then again everyone but me is ugly.’ Ashley closed her eyes swiping the screen waiting for the screen to indicate that it stopped. “Do you want our next destination to be planet Earth?” Ashley uncovered her eyes confused about the planet's name, it sounded so familiar but still unknown to her head.

“Yes, Blair earth, please. Oh and tell me a bit about this earth planet. Why is the name so familiar to my mind?” Blair didn’t respond, the only kind of response was Blair starting the ship's cause to planet earth. 

“Miss OhNo, which country would you like to land in?” Ashley groaned taking out her textbook that she had found in the back of the ship, it had a shit ton of books about all planets. Earth was one of them luckily. “Um, Antarctica is good, it's cold from what I read.” Ashley OhNo pushed her glasses up higher on her nose as she seductively bit the pen reading over line after line about the earth.

‘They have weird planets that people like to use to eat and sometimes not eat? They also have a lot of places for people to get food that is made by other people making it for them but they have to pay the people to make it for them? What kind of bullshit is this?’ Ashley underlined the weird fact knowing she will be going back to that fact again.

“Blair, what is so special about the earth? Why does it have so many of these um…. Hmmm, mans?” ‘This bitch better answer me.’ There was silence once again till there were multiple beeps. “Earth, Earth is a planet that is seventy-one percent water, the humans of this planet have not explored the entire planet as of yet because currently, it is impossible. The planet currently consists of over seven billion humans on this planet and over three hundred thousand are born every day.” Ashley OhNo's eyes widened flipping through pages in the textbook looking for that fact. 

“This book doesn’t say that!” Blair's flat-screen came out from the roof covering Ashley's face as she looked at the textbook. Ashley bit her tongue annoyed that her best friend invaded her privacy like that. 

“Miss OhNo, this textbook is from the year 2000, this is a very old textbook. This book is what the humans would say… Trash. We have trash on our planet but we don’t use that term the same way they use the term trash. Trash can be used as a sexual term on earth sometimes.” Ashley closed the book and pushed Blair's screen away from her. ‘Blair your such an idiot at times but you're programmed like that.’

Ashley reclined in her chair pulling her blanket around her stark white outfit. “Blair I am going to sleep, wake me up when we land on earth.” Ashley clapped her hands turning off the lights in the room just ready to get some sleep before her landing happened.

-

Ashley yawned sighing happily as she felt the air had gone significantly colder just the way she liked it. “Blair, have we made it to earth yet?” Ashley turned on the touch screen eyes widening seeing that she had been asleep for over eight hours and they have already landed on earth four hours ago.

“Blair! Why the fuck did you not tell me we landed on earth? What the hell!” Ashley began to turn on all the communications and signals looking for anyone around that was deemed a threat. “God damn it, Blair! This is your job! Protect me!” Ashley let out a shaky breath when she noticed they were pretty far away from anyone, only tiny things floating around in what Blair called water.

“I don’t have a job Miss OhNo, I am but simply the body of this ship.” Ashley rolled her eyes slamming her fist on Blair's communication muting the robot from talking. “Every time you talk something stupid comes out. What happened to my best friend? The alien that I spent all the days and nights with? She's gone now.

-

Belle Delphine watched the red target on her screen waiting for the target to be notified that it was some big ass whale or something but the red target never stopped blinking nor did it claim it as a weapon or enemy just that it was a red target. “What are you?” Belle Delphine held the glass to her lips about to take a sip till the target finally recognized who it was.

“Alert! Alert! Intruder is… Archnemesis Ashley OhNo.” Belle Delphine's eyes widened clenching the glass cup in her hands making it shatter completely. ‘I thought I gave her one last warning! Why is she back on MY PLANET!?’ 

“Tyler!” Belle Delphine yelled out once she noticed her hand bleeding. The pain was fine, it was actually very soothing but she knew that she couldn’t keep her hand bleeding like that. “Tyler! Where the hell are you?” Tyler rushed in with his medkit in hand ready to help his idol, his queen, the woman he only dreamed as a child would be his wife till he found out he was gay, and now, Belle Delphine is his boss.

“Miss Delphine!” Tyler opened his medkit on the glass coffee table rushing to aid Belle Delphine. “Tyler fix me with the stuff your humans call beer, you know the stuff you guys can't drink but you also can which is just stupid logic. On my planet, we can eat and drink anything we want, even the blood and piss of our beings and we won’t get sick.” Tyler shook his head trying to ignore the gross fact that Belle Delphine always would tell him about her old planet, Venus as she would say but Tyler refused to believe that she was from Venus.

“Um, it's not be- nevermind.” Tyler knew correcting her would just confuse the alien even more. ‘I can’t make her look confused even more than she already is.’ 

Belle Delphine watched Tyler as he cleaned the cuts on her hand, Tyler always ignored the way Belle Delphine's blood was thicker than any other normal person's blood. “Tyler…” Tyler hummed wrapping Belle Delphine's hand in gauze. “Tyler looks at me, this is very important for me to tell you because it might be the last time I ever tell this to you.” Tyler looked up at Belle Delphine with a worried look.

Belle Delphine hated the thoughts running through her mind right now. “Miss Delphine, what is wrong?” Tyler finished wrapping the medical gauze patting down Belle Delphines injured hand with love.

“Tyler, I am thinking of sending you back to Canada with your husband Stefen, its been about four months since you’ve last seen him? This time I might make it permanent. You deserve to be with your husband, you deserve to live a happy life with him.” Tyler shook his head not liking where this conversation was going at all. 

Belle Delphineheld Tyler's hand in hers. “Tyler, my lovely lovely gay iconic paramedic man. I have been watching you all the time. When anyone injured themselves, I watched you. You did amazing things to heal the humans of this earth and make them feel brand new again. You made me feel brand new every single day that I am here. I know how to do that myself now, I know how to keep myself feel brand new like you make me feel.” Tyler began to shed tears hating that this was his end of working for Belle Delphine. 

-

Getting out of the deep dark cold icy water without Blair controlling the ship took days but Ashley OhNo did it, she did it herself till she ran into a giant whale. “I don’t know what the hell that thing is, so Blair tell me what that giant monster is above me.” Ashley waited for the response. Time ticking for a good five or so minutes before Blair's communication finished scanning the object above them.

“That is what the humans of earth call… a whale. They are one of the multiple many sea creatures that swim in the vast seventy-one percent of the ocean on earth. Whales are very harmless to humans but nothing on the human records says that whales are harmless to aliens like you. Would you like to me to terminate the whale?” Ashley's facepalmed at the dumb question. ‘Of course her dumbass would ask something like that. It's like her smart brain from before is just gone.’

Ashley shook her head declining the message for Blair to harm the whale. “Blair no I don’t want you killing a harmless... What did you say sea crate? Yeah no we are not killing it do you understand that?” Blair of course never responded but Ashley just assumed it was an agreement.

“Blair find a way to go around the whale and get us up and out of the water I need to see how cold Antarctica is.” Ashley watched the cameras as they maneuvered around the large sea animal going higher up and out of the water. ‘I can’t wait to smell that fresh air that humans have. Ours is polluted with procreation constantly happening at almost all hours. 

Ashley watched the giant whale with a watchful eye as she passed it making sure that it was as harmless as Blair said the whale was. “Miss OhNo, the whale has passed us without attacking, I have agreed with you on it being safe. Shall I make alleys with it?” Ashley sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Blair leave the whale alone, listen to me when I say leave the fuck whale alone! Now let me be alone, I just wanna take a nice nap without being bothered by your stupid questions.” Ashley put on her night mask leaning back in her chair waiting for sleep to overcome her.

-

Blair managed to get them to the surface and on land pretty quickly and safely, Ashley didn’t even feel the ship shake or make sound when it got to a small shore. “Miss OhNo? We have arrived on the shore of a beach? Yeah, let's say it's a beach without the sand because Antarctica doesn’t have sand.

Ashley left the ship with Blair close behind her holding a fur coat. “Miss OhNo, the temperatures here on earth are below freezing, for a human this cold weather can give them frostbite which means their limbs can be frozen off. Would you like a coat?” Ashley held her arms out taking a deep breath of the fresh Antarctica air.

“No Blair. I love this weather. It feels amazing on my skin.” Ashley smiled falling face-first to the icey floor rubbing her face in the cold ground. “Oh, Blair you need to feel how good this cold ground is! I fucking love it! Yas!” Blair watched the humans pass by giving Ashley a strange look.

Ashley finally stood up after almost having an orgasm on the ground. “Okay, I’m hungry. Blair find someplace with food because I need to eat some earth food.” Blair used her computer maps to look for the nearest place with suitable food for her alien best friend and owner.

“I have located a research center four hours from here. You can ride on my back and I can turn my feet into wheels and we can get there faster.” Blair crouched down on the ground waiting for Ashley to get on her back.

Ashley huffed rolling her eyes already seeing this was a bad idea.   
It was a bad idea the minute Blair started going and she slipped on the ice. “Blair! That's it! We are walking! ... but first, I wanna cuddle this ice-cold ground some more.” Ashley moaned rubbing her face in the cold surface.

Blair slowly got back up from the ground watching Ashley nearly orgasm on the Antarctic ground. “Miss OhNo would you like me to terminate the passerby's watching you? They look like they are going to hurt you with their rectangular devices?” Ashley moaned loudly opening her eyes staring up at the strangers standing around her.

Blair's eyes glowed red using both her arms and turning them into guns aiming them at the strangers watching Ashley nearly continue to have orgasms or maybe she did with the new wet spot on the floor between her legs. “Blair nooooo. Leave them alone and let me be. Just make them leave.” 

Blair nodded sending a warning shot to the ground next to Ashley. “I advice that you step away from Miss OhNo immediately.” The humans screamed running away from the robot and alien in fear of possibly being killed by the robot.

-

Ashley spent about another thirty or so minutes rubbing her face on the cold ground before she finally had enough and decided to go looking for food. They eventually found a research center that had a pretty big amount of people inside eating. It must be dinner timer something because there was a big amount of people inside at different tables eating and drinking, there was music playing and there were different televisions on as well.

Blair leaned close to Ashley whispering in her ear.”Miss OhNo What are those boxed shapes with humans inside them called?” Ashley looked to the television on the wall confused, yes she's seen something similar on her planet but theirs isn't shaped like a square, they have them in circles and sometimes triangles.”I don’t know Blair, don’t worry about it let's just get some food because I am starving.” Ashley used her blue eyelash powers to force a couple of customers at a table to get up and leave giving her their table.

Ashley picked up the menu looking over the pictures of the food they had on display. “All of these look so… foreign and gross. Maybe they have something that looks edible and not so disgusting looking?” Ashley frowned flipping to the other side of the menu only to once again be disappointed by the menu again.

A waitress slowly came to Ashley's table wearing a mask with very good eyeliner on. “Ma’am I am Maddy, and I am just doing my job but I do need to ask if you have a mask and if so can you please put it on?” Ashley didn’t even glance at the lady instead she waved her hand to her basically telling the woman to leave her alone and go away. The waitress huffed turning on her heel and walking away into the kitchen.

“Blair I can barely understand this human language writing, especially when they put that horrible penmanship for the letters. “This is dumb, humans are dumb.” Blair looked to the menu scanning it and translating the words.

“Humans like to call it fancy writing to attract more people to want to use the menu and order more food.” Ashley raised her brow staring at the menu some more. “Your right, it does make me wanna look at the menu more, the writing is… intriguing.” 

-

Tyler chuckled texting back his husband. “I will be home soon, She said that she will let me come home but I think this time it will be permanent.” Belle Delphine crossed her arms over her chest watching her servant, ‘Why is he so happy with one man? Having multiple is better, you will never be bored because you have someone ready for you when one is done being used, how can he stay with one person all along?’ Belle Delphine tilted her head to the side, her confusion continuing to run around her head like a rabbit being chased in the forest.

One of the waitresses from Belle Delphines antarctic restaurant came into the room lightly tapping on her shoulder. “Miss Delphine, there is a lady here and she isn't obeying the rules at all. She won’t even leave. I’ve had the other staff try to make her leave but she has a cyborg with her and it threatened the other staff. It even made all the other customers leave in a hurry. We need your help please.” Belle Delphine rolled her eyes trying to think of who could someone like that be, especially in her home.

“This person better be ready to die because I am not in the mood to deal with beer being covered over my body again.” Belle Delphine growled pushing open the dual swing door. ‘Who dare test me like this?’

Ashley and Blair sat in silence looking out the window at their table watching the snowfall. “Ashley OhNo…” Belle Delphine laughed in disbelief. “Wanna tell me why the hell you are in my house in my country? No, wait, why the hell are you on MY PLANET?!” Belle Delphine's voice raised higher getting angrier the second she was seeing the alien she hated the most. 

“I made a deal with the owner of pluto that I give you aliens my earth water and you, none of you! Ever! Come! To! My! Planet! Why the fuck are you here!?” Ashley rolled her eyes stepping out of her seat with Blair staying a foot behind her. “I want you to leave before I have to kill your friend… again.” Ashley felt intense rage flow through her.

Belle Delphine originally lived on Mars but after she couldn’t stand the harsh rules and nature of the planet she fled to earth claiming it as her own since there were no aliens to take any claim on it. After that Mars had contacted the pink-haired alien telling her that she is banned from Mars and to never return again. 

Ashley took a step closed to Belle Delphine “How was I supposed to know that you owned this trashy planet you call earth? It's full of weird people called humans and hairy humans that walk on all fours and don't speak. This is a weird planet for weird aliens like you.” Belle Delphine huffed secretly generating her bathwater power.

“Leave my planet or the consequences are gonna be your dead body being sent to Pluto for everyone to mourn and no one can come and get me because Plutonians are banned from Earth.” Ashley stood up ready to fight and kill Belle Delphine, the alien already ruined her life once she is not gonna ruin it again especially not right now.

‘My enemy is not gonna take her away from me again. I can't let that happen. Blair your gonna survive, even if I don't.’ Ashley stood her ground clenching her fist stating her presence of not leaving.

‘This bitch!’ Belle Delphine raised her arm about to use her alien power to set her first counter-attack but the attack was halted by a loud bang and snow being blown everywhere. Everyone looked to Blair seeing the robot alien was standing at the front of the ocean on the small bit of sand that was supposed to be the beach. 

Blair turned around facing Belle Delphine and Ashley OhNo with a proud smile on her face, “Miss OhNo, I have terminated the creature that humans on earth call a whale. They may be harmless as the humans say but they can attack when needed to and I will not allow my owner to get possibly eaten by any whales.” Ashley and Belle Delphine shielded their face from the wave of blood raining down on them.

Belle Delphine's mouth gaped seeing the mess of blood on all the tables and chairs. “My restaurant!” Belle Delphine growled her pink hair changing color from a light blue all the way to a clear blue making it look like water.

Ashley knew this power, she knew what Belle Delphine's bathwater power could do. She's seen it been used first-hand multiple times, she's seen Belle Delphine kill the first Blair, the first person that was her friend. ‘Blair… I won’t let you die the same way again, please just dodge it this time.’

Ashley used her blue eyelashes pulling one lash out. Ashley used the thin blue lash turning it into along blue sharp sword. Ashley quickly pulled out another lash keeping watch as Belle Delphine and Blair's fight continued, ‘Keep her occupied for me Blair I need to be the one to take her down for good.’

When the second lash finished it was a blue shield. “Blair now!” Blair nodded swiftly moving out of the way from another shot of bathwater being shot at her. ‘I’m ending your life right here right now!’ Ashley charged at Belle Delphine both sword and shield in front of her.

-

The battle had been going on for a good hour, two against one. Belle Delphine was easily able to fight both the Plutonian alien and the robot alien. Belle Delphine's bathwater got hotter with each attack. ‘We aren’t going anywhere with this fight! I need to think of a way to get it over and done with but I can’t do that without talking with Blair first!’ Ashley pulled out two more blue eyelashes making the first set on her right eye gone. ‘Shit I have one more set and then I have no more until I generate new ones, but that takes two months to get done.’ Ashley continued to jump back away from Belle Delphine's attacks.

Blair watched Ashley OhNo’s body language calculating what the alien was doing. ‘She needs time to think? Miss OhNo needs me to occupy Miss Delphine. I shall succeed for Miss OhNo.’ Blair came up behind Belle Delphine grabbing her arms pinning her down to the ground twisting her right wrist till she heard a loud crunching crack emit from it.

Belle Delphine screamed in pain trying to twist around. “Miss OhNo shall not and cannot be harmed. It is my job to protect the alien that I shall call my best friend.” Belle Delphine's hand shot out a spiral of hot bathwater straight to Blair's neck where a clear opening was for the hardware to be opened and looked at.

Belle Delphine's bathwater insects traveled around biting and attacking the wires and cords. Blair froze letting go of Belle Delphine's wrist feeling her body begin to shut down. “Miss OhNo, I have to… protect… heeeeeer.” Blair fell to her knees her eyes slowly closing gently letting her body fall back staring at the Antarctic snowfall down. ‘I am sorry Miss OhNo, I have failed you. I will not fail again.’ 

Belle Delphine laughed twisting her right wrist back to normal. ‘Stupid robot, she and the real thing have the same dumbass brain. I guess even when you recreate someone you can't make the new one smarter.’ Ashley watched heartbroken as her best friend died in front of her for the second time now. 

“No! Blair! No! You bitch!” Ashley continued to rip out one blue eyelash after the other shooting sharp blue arrows at Belle Delphine. “I will make you pay for killing the only thing in my life that mattered!” Belle Delphine used her bathwater to turn into a clear icy sword. “When I am finished with you, your body is gonna be sent in multiple boxes to Pluto for your entire species to see and watch as you decay in pieces.” 

“Miss OhNo, I am going to the place that humans call heaven on earth.” Belle Delphine looked back at the robot seeing the robot struggling to fix herself but knew it wouldn’t work. Her bathwater parasites were eating away at her hardware slowly killing the robot. “Just die already you stupid bionic.” Belle Delphine laughed her head tilting up at the cold Antarctic snowy sky.

Ashley OhNo quietly charged stabbing Belle Delphine through the spine and through her intestine. “I wanna watch your life fade from your eyes.” Ashley pulled the sword out flipping Belle Delphine around forgetting about the bathwater sword in Belle Delphine's hand.

“I will watch you die with me then.” Belle Delphine smirked slashing Ashley OhNo’s throat before dropping to the snowy ground feeling her body drained of blood. ‘This would be the perfect time for Tyler to give me a beer now, sad I sent him home to be with his husband. They can heal each other with beer together as one.’ Belle Delphine turned her head looking to Ashley OhNo and Blair.

The alien had one hand on her neck and the other hugging Blair. “I’m so sorry Blair. I wanted to make sure you live, I wanted to make sure that you, that you have a happy life. We can be happy together instead, in what the humans call heaven on earth.” Belle Delphine closed her eyes letting her life leave her body for good this time.

-

Blair opened her eyes looking around at her surroundings. She was in a very unfamiliar place. Using her scanner Blair configured that she was in some underground base. “Stefen can you come here please? I don’t understand what you mean by getting into her storage system.” Blair turned her head to the side seeing a human male sitting down at a table. 

‘Species… Human. Gender? … Male.’ Stefen skipped down the steps into the basement standing next to Tyler helping him access Blair's system on their computer. “Now let's see if we can get her eyes open…” Stefen used his second monitor to show what Blair was seeing.

Both Men gasped when the monitor showed them staring at their monitor. “She's awake…” Tyler and Stefen both slowly turned around facing Blair. “Hello, Blair is it?” Blair slowly nodded answering Stefens question silently.

Blair watched as Stefen and Tyler slowly backed away from her. “Blair do you know us? I know I haven't met you but Tyler has met you before, he is the one that brought you here to live with us. I had some of my friends from best buy in the tech department come over and help me fix you. Tyler told me that you two spoke before you were gone again. Do you remember any of that?” Stefen slowly twisted one of the monitors facing away from Blair to continue to mess around in her drive on his computer.

Blair tried to get into her most recent memories but found they were all… gone? “My data… it's all gone, why am I here?” Blair held her hands out looking at them, they had no artificial skin like they were supposed to, it was just the metal that she was created with.

Tyler leaned over Stefens shoulder, both talking quietly. “Put that folder in there. She might get her memories back.” Stefen shook his head already knowing that was a bad idea. “No, if she gets her memories back you know what she can do to you. Your you know whose accomplice remember?” Tyler nodded trying to think of anything else to help them out with Blair's current situation.

Blair analyzed Stefen and Tyler scanning the two males talking amongst themselves. “Mr. Matias’ Am I your prototype?” Stefen opened his mouth confused on what to say to even answer that, yes he did have to rebuild most of her damaged parts. “No not really, I mean you were made from someone else but um... Tyler?” Tyler shrugged still going through Blair's files on their pc.

Tyler opened a file that showed a picture of the alien he saw when he found Belle Delphine dead in the snow. ‘Its that alien I saw before, Blair was trying to say something to me before she was gone again. She said Miss OhNo, was that the alien?’ Tyler looked at all the pictures and videos of this Miss OhNo alien finding out her name was Ashley OhNo.

“Stefen,” Tyler whispered to his husband. “What?” Stefen turned around looking at what Tyler was pointing at. “That's her owner I believe? All her data and memories are full of this one alien and she always calls her Miss OhNo, that's the women that you know who fought. The one that killed her.” Stefen and Tyler looked back at Blair, the alien robot was flexing her robotic fingers clearly not having seen her hand before it had the artificial skin on it. 

Tyler added a piece of Ashley OhNo's memory to Blair's data watching the alien robot freeze processing the small bit she just got. “Mr. Matias’ where is Miss OhNo? I need to see my best friend, I am supposed to be with her at all times to make sure that no one harms her.” Tyler sighed standing up in front of Blair.

Tyler took both of Blairs metallic hands in his hands. “Blair, Ashley, Ashley OhNo isn’t here. She isn't with us anymore. Ashley OhNo is dead.” Blair stared wide-eyed at Tyler, she didn’t know how to react, robots cant cry, but she also didn’t feel sad that her best friend was dead.

“Miss OhNo needs to go back to her planet. She is the queen, it is her duty to repopulate the Plutonians. She- she cannot be dead.” Tyler frowned looking at Stefen, Stefen had tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” Tyler mouthed to Stefen.

Stefen sighed looking back to the monitor suddenly having an idea. 

-

Stefen walked into the twin's room holding the new freshly cleaned and dried stuffed animals that the twins had completely damaged today while outside playing in the backyard. For some reason, the twin's Blake and Aria wanted to play bury their stuffed dogs in the ground and have a fake funeral then have them come alive as zombies. ‘Crazy heathens, I can tell they are not mine so great to know my sperm didn't take.’

Stefen laughed watching the twins play fight on their shared bed, or well it was two but they pushed their beds together to share it because of course his sister gets to babysit them one time and she plays a fucking horror movie. ‘Maddy will not be getting paid ever again for babysitting.’

“Okay you two time for bed, Tyler and I will be reading your bedtime story and then tomorrow aunt Maddy is coming over NOT to babysit because we are not risking that again.” Blake and Aria rushed to get into bed next to each other excited for tonight's bedtime story, both eagerly hoping it would be about zombies from today's playtime outside.

“Dad, can Blair read us a bedtime story tonight?” Arias's eyes widened looking over to Blair coming into the twin's room and began to clean up their toys scattered around their very messy room.

Stefen and Tyler looked to Blair waiting for the alien robot to answer. “Blair?.. You wanna read the twins a story tonight? Tyler and I could have an early bedtime, right Tyler?” Tyler blushed but nodded quickly trying to hide the blush on his face by hiding in the darkest spot in the room.

Blair nodded sitting at the end of the bed staring at the wall generating a brand new bedtime story, one that the twins haven't heard of before. “Okay, I am ready to tell a bedtime story for the twins.” Blair smiled at Stefen and Tyler.

Stefen and Tyler kissed the twins on their heads before leaving the room in a rush, of course, Stefen snuck a little butt slap to Tyler as they headed to their bedroom for an “early bedtime”.

Blair looked to the twins beginning their bedtime story. 

“There once was this owl, and his name was Chester…”


End file.
